


[PODFIC] Daycare 'Verse

by lavenderfrost



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for the Daycare 'Verse  collection, found here:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/series/9224</p><p>Recorded with permission from the author(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart Goes Sha La La La La

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts), [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



  


**Title:** My Heart Goes Sha La La La La  
**Fandom:** X-Men, X-Men: First Class  
**Pairings:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
**Author(s):** brilligspoons ('Verse co-authored by brilligspoons  & pocky_slash.)  
**Reader:** lavenderfrost  
**Cover Artist:** lavenderfrost  
**Length:** 08:47 (08:00 without music)  
**Music:** Vengaboys - My Heart Goes Sha La La La La 

**With Intro/Outro Music:**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save as)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_xmen/dcverse/%5BXMFC_DCV1%5D%20MyHeartGoesShaLaLaLaLa%28Music%29.mp3)  
[Dowload @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061005.zip)  


**Without Intro/Outro Music:**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save as)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_xmen/dcverse/%5BXMFC_DCV1%5D%20MyHeartGoesShaLaLaLaLa%28NoMusic%29.mp3)  
[Dowload @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061006.zip)


	2. Shout It Sweet In A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are slightly out of order, since A.) someone else has already recorded Melted Ice Cream And Macaroni Art, and B.) the order of the fics in the series has gone through some changes since I started recording. As of right now, Shout It Sweet In A Song is 3rd in the series, but the second that I've recorded.

  


**Title:** Shout It Sweet In A Song  
**Fandom:** X-Men, X-Men: First Class  
**Pairings:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
**Author(s):** brilligspoons ('Verse co-authored by brilligspoons  & pocky_slash.)  
**Reader:** lavenderfrost  
**Cover Artist:** lavenderfrost  
**Length:** 12:36 (11:11 without music)  
**Music:** Girls Aloud - Jump! (For My Love)

**With Intro/Outro Music:**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save as)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_xmen/dcverse/%5BXMFC_DCV2%5D%20ShoutItSweet%28Music%29.mp3)  
[Dowload @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061007.zip)

**Without Intro/Outro Music:**  
  
[Direct Download (Right-click, save as)](http://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/marvel/_xmen/dcverse/%5BXMFC_DCV2%5D%20ShoutItSweet%28NoMusic%29.mp3)  
[Dowload @ Audiofic Archive (Right-click, save as)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061008.zip)


End file.
